grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 10.6: Dr. Molly's Dangerous Duty
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Dr. Molly's Dangerous Duty Description "Please allow yourself to be captured so I can head home quickly!" Dialogue Kyle: Is this the entrance to the temple? Pino: Yes. Well to be extract, it is the back door. ???: Finally caught you! Dr. Molly: Whew... Good thing we were able to catch them before they trespassed... Dr. Molly: If they had trespassed then it would be been dozens of reports... Kyle: What is she saying? Dr. Molly: Excuse me intruders. Please be captured quickly so that I can head home! ---- Dr. Molly: Hiiiing... I should just quit this stupid job. Dr. Molly: The pay sucks and the work is so hard and dangerous too... Arme: Ah... She escaped. Ryan: She feels a bit pitiful to follow. Infiltration Description "Why is a pretty girl like me appearing now? There's something very wrong with that!" Dialogue Lass: Okay then, let's go inside. Jin: But Amy's still captured. Jin: What if the enemy decides to use Amy as a hostage? Arme: I agree. We need to save Amy first. Pino: Then we can save her by disguising as disciples and infiltrating the main hall. Ronan: Do you mean the robes that the group earlier was wearing? Ronan: That is a good idea. Then you will be able to completely cover your face too... Pino: Luckily most of the disciples don't know each other since there are so many of them. Pino: As long as don't do anything that catches the eye it should be fine. Ley: But, those disciples looked really small... Ryan: Then it can't be helped. Only the small and fast people will go. Kyle: Oh! Small and fast... ---- Arme: Tsk... Why do I have to... Pino: Haha... Well what can you do? Pino: Jin refuses to be left out. Pino: And for the other people the clothing is too small and uncomfortable... Pino: And on top of that, you said you didn't trust just two people going... Kyle: Oh ho! Trespassing... How exciting... Jin: Amy... Just wait a bit longer. I will surely save you. Arme: I know it can't be helped, but... Arme: It just feels like I've been selected into a group of comedic relief characters. Creator's Morning Disciple 1: The priestess is now entering! Arme: Get in line! Creator's Morning Disciple 2: Kyaaa! Creator's Morning Disciple 3: Amy!! Creator's Morning Disciple 4: The priestess has sent me! Kyle: This rally is not exactly what I had been expecting... Pino: Well... This is pretty normal. Arme: I knew it... She was enjoying it. Jin: No, she's probably being threatened. Jin: Amy... If you're being threatened lift up your left hand. Arme: There's no way she could hear that unless you were using telepathy... Amy: Hello~ I'm Amy! Creator's Morning Disciples: A! Creator's Morning Disciples: M! Creator's Morning Disciples: Y! Briel: Haha. The energy today is intense too. Briel: However, in order to listen to the priestess's singing, you must be quiet. Pino: That person is the religious sect leader, Briel. Pino: Nobody knows how old he is. Pino: But, based on the stories I've heard from the fathers that have been here for many years... Pino: He's been the leader since they were younger and he still has the same exact face. Jin: Are you saying he doesn't age? Pino: Yes. He is performing a miracle on himself. Arme: Just listening to it sounds suspicious... Kyle: He just looks like a guy that likes people... Arme: Don't you know, when a person is that nice, they tend to be very evil inside. Amy: Since living, I was always waiting. Amy: A golden dawn of the early morning, a sun that disappears into dusk... Amy: Vividly I searched but could not find it. Amy: Eternally alone, I was not. Amy: Meaning the creator was always with me in this rough world. Creator's Morning Disciple 5: Kyaaa! Creator's Morning Disciple 6: I love you, Amy! Jin: Ah... Amy's singing always makes me emotional. Arme: Jin, it seems like your assumption was correct. Jin: Hm? What do you mean? Arme: Just read the first letters of the song that she just sang. Jin: Since... A... Vividly... Eternally... MEaning... Jin: S... S.A.V.E.ME. Arme: Right. We'll have to do whatever it takes to quickly save her. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story